


Little Guy

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb dinamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: Now, Brendon wasn’t a needy person, he wasn’t a needy guy and usually Dallon didn’t need to punish him. Brendon was a calm and soft boy, he was a geek and he looked innocent, his face was clean and his eyes were deep and warm. He usually loved to stay in his room, playing with his stuff and tiptoeing around the room to not disturb Dallon while he was working. Looking at Brendon you could think that he was a pure and reserved guy, with pink cheeks and a joyful smile, tan skin and soft hands.
Then there’s Dallon.
Dallon was a normal man with a normal life. He was tall and cute, his eyes were crystal clear and they seemed cold, but not the rigid and awful wintery cold, it was the refreshing one, the one that makes you sigh in relief during a hot Summer afternoon. He was silent and calm, he didn’t like to talk too much and he wasn’t an expansive person, he didn’t like to speak in public and his work was perfect for his shy personality. He liked long walks in the park near his house with his dog, he liked his usual morning routine made of a cup of coffee and cuddles.





	

“Dallon?”

Now, Brendon wasn’t a needy person, he wasn’t a needy guy and usually Dallon didn’t need to punish him. Brendon was a calm and soft boy, he was a geek and he looked innocent, his face was clean and his eyes were deep and warm. He usually loved to stay in his room, playing with his stuff and tiptoeing around the room to not disturb Dallon while he was working. Looking at Brendon you could think that he was a pure and reserved guy, with pink cheeks and a joyful smile, tan skin and soft hands.

Then there’s Dallon.

Dallon was a normal man with a normal life. He was tall and cute, his eyes were crystal clear and they seemed cold, but not the rigid and awful wintery cold, it was the refreshing one, the one that makes you sigh in relief during a hot Summer afternoon. He was silent and calm, he didn’t like to talk too much and he wasn’t an expansive person, he didn’t like to speak in public and his work was perfect for his shy personality. He liked long walks in the park near his house with his dog, he liked his usual morning routine made of a cup of coffee and cuddles.

Brendon and Dallon were a terrific couple. They were madly in love with each other and they used to share a lot of thoughts, ideas and well, kinks. Brendon in the sheets was like a tiger and he breathed to feel Dallon’s hands on his body, caressing his skin and kissing his jaw and neck. Brendon lived for those kind of touches and he lived for Dallon’s voice, saying that he loved him. He was happier than ever. Dallon was deeply in love with Brendon, he was his little boy and he was his precious happy place, near him every worries and stupid things seemed to dissolve. He was glad to have him in his life, he was glad to be able to hear him say his name, to hear him say “I love you” with a trembling tone.

They were a pretty close couple, nothing could tear them apart and sharing a lot of kinks was one of their darkest secret. Dallon hadn’t been really extravagant with sex when he was younger, but when he had met Brendon everything changed. He had been thrown in a pit of lust and strange things, as he loved to call his dirty pleasures, but with Brendon he felt safe and knowing that he was in control of every single thing was perfect. Brendon introduced him to a lot of stuff: hair pulling, dirty talk, name-calling, BDSM, bondage, role-play, breath-play, spanking, rough sex, pet play, sensation play, sensory deprivation, and daddy kink. Now, they used to build their whole lives around the last one and fuck, Dallon had never thought that it would suit him so perfectly.

He loved to take care of Brendon, spoil him and treat him as a baby, and Brendon loved to be punished, he loved to know that Dallon was there for him and he loved to look at the older boy thinking that he was the right person. He also loved to hide in his “little-space” when Dallon wasn’t around, just to protect himself from the big world. It was scary when he was alone.

But in that moment Brendon needed to have Dallon’s attention and he needed him to take care of his little problem; it wasn’t his fault if he was horny because of some pictures that he had found. He sat down next to Dallon and he placed his head against his shoulder, whining silently and tugging at his shirt, making the other one sigh, he scrolled his head, patting Brendon’s back and asking him gently to leave the room because he needed to work. But Brendon was painfully hard and he didn’t want to disobey, he wanted to be a good boy even if his ass was begging for few spanks.

He whined again when Dallon said “no” pushing him away. Brendon stroked his arm and he looked at the laptop, he smiled at him and kissed his jaw few times, luckily kisses were allowed even without permission because both of them loved to kiss each other skin. Brendon kissed his lips and his neck, he pressed his head on his shoulder again and he purred silently, tugging again Dallon’s shirt with a low groan. He hated to be ignored.

“Daddy look at me.” Dallon sighed and he kept his eyes fixed on his computer, “Daddy please?” his voice was full of need and he knew that Dallon was weak in front of his needs, he always wanted to make his baby boy happy.

“What do you need?” he asked typing slower.

“I-I was looking at our photos that we’ve taken at the Bahamas and, and I found a picture of us a-and it was really sexy, m-maybe it ma-”

“Brendon, what have I told you?” he closed his laptop and he sighed, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, “No touching yourself until I say so.” they said together.

“But I wasn’t touching myself, I only want your hands on my private parts.” he muttered with pink cheeks, biting his lower lip. Dallon smirked and he placed his hands on his hips, stroking them “Daddy please? I need you.” he tugged his shirt again and Dallon smiled, standing up and grabbing one of Brendon’s hand.

“Bedroom, then.” he kissed his lips and he dragged him towards their room, Brendon giggled and he squeezed Dallon’s hand, he whined when his hard-on rubbed against his boxers but Dallon looked at him with strict eyes, making Brendon low his head mumbling an apology. Dallon patted his back and Brendon sat down on the bed, his butt was resting on his heels and his hands were on his thighs. “Now, I’ll let you choose.” Brendon’s eyes got huge and he smiled, Dallon laughed and sat down next to him, removing his shirt and then Brendon’s.

“Deep and fast but sweet.” he said smiling, snuggling closer and sitting on Dallon’s lap after he removed his sweatpants. Dallon caressed his thighs and he squeezed his butt, making him moan and groan, he was already searching a bit of friction between their bodies. “D-Daddy…” he whispered digging his nails in his back.

“Needy, needy” Dallon said smiling, kissing his neck and placing him on the mattress, removing his boxers with a grin, “my needy baby boy.” he whispered starting to bite his neck. He felt his pants got tighter but he didn’t want to stop what he was doing on Brendon’s collarbones, peppering them with kisses and bites, knowing that those usually drove Brendon crazy. He kissed his lips with a grin and he rested his hands on his thighs, “Tell me, should I touch you?” Brendon nodded feverishly with a moan, but Dallon shook his head, opening his legs and sitting down on the carpet.

“Daddy please, it hurts.” Brendon whined, grabbing the sheets and tugging them, “Daddy please, please I need you.” Dallon arched an eyebrow and Brendon knew what he wanted, he knew what he was waiting to hear, “Fuck me, please.” he moaned breathlessly.

Dallon smiled and he got up, he took the lube from the drawer and he saw Brendon gulping, licking his lips and trying to stay calm. He came back on the bed and he placed himself between Brendon’s thighs, kissing his lips and biting the bottom one, caressing his neck and jaw. He loved to fuck Brendon sweetly, he loved to feel him around his cock, tight and warm. Dallon was a sucker for those kinds of things, but he would kill for a kinky fuck with his little boy.

Brendon threw his arms around Dallon’s neck and he kissed him even deeper, he scratched his back and he arched his spine, pulling Dallon closer. He knew that he couldn’t resist to his plump lips and his soft hands, he was a slut for that kind of touch and Dallon loved to satisfy him, he loved to see his amazing boyfriend crying and pleading him for release with pink cheeks and sweaty hair. Dallon used to get lost in Brendon, he was a sucker for his body and he couldn’t have enough of it, waking up every morning with someone like him at his side was what had driven him crazy because he knew that Brendon was all his and vice versa. They weren’t possessive, don’t get them wrong, they only loved to have each other.

Brendon felt Dallon’s mouth down on his body, it was on his neck, collarbones, chest, nipples and stomach. He left a hickey near his navel and he smirked, Brendon’s hands tugged at the sheets and he looked at Dallon, knowing that he always wanted him to keep his eyes on his own. Seeing him lost control was Dallon’s favorite part, he always felt a shiver down his spine when he saw Brendon’s eyes sparkle and being as bright as a firework. Dallon smiled and kissed his inner thighs, leaving bites and little laps on his skin.

“Hands up.” he whispered looking at Brendon, who held tightly the bars of their headboard. “Good boy.” Brendon smiled and curled his toes, “Do you want me to suck you?” Brendon moaned and licked his lips, nodding, “Use words, little boy.”

“Yes, please.” Brendon breathed heavily, looking at Dallon, “Yes, please Daddy?”

Dallon smirked and he wrapped his left hand around Brendon’s cock, making him groan and his eyelids fluttered, his hands tightened around the bars and he gritted his teeth. He kept his eyes on Dallon and when he saw his pink lips part a bit, he shivered in pleasure. Then he felt a hot and wet mouth around the tip of his dick, he hissed and Dallon went down on his shaft, sucking and twirling his tongue around the tip. He looked at Brendon through his eyelashes and Brendon moaned, hating the fact that he couldn’t curl his fingers in his hair.

Dallon sucked hard and his index brushed Brendon’s asshole, he knew that he was already a bit stretched from the previous night but he didn’t want to hurt him, so he left one final lap on the tip of dick and he grabbed the lube, squeezing it on his fingers and rubbing it trying to heat it up. Brendon groaned and he bit his lips, hard and making it bleed a bit. Dallon looked at him with a cocked brow and he shook his head, he wiped the drops with his right thumb and Brendon’s eyelids fluttered shut.

“Daddy please, I need you.” Brendon whined and gripped tightly at the bars.

Dallon smiled and kissed briefly his plump lips, he pressed the tip of his finger inside him and then the whole index, moving it slowly and carefully. After a minute he inserted the second one, scissoring his fingers and curling them, trying to find Brendon’s prostate, wanting to make him scream and shout. He smiled and pushed the third one in, Brendon groaned his name and he let out a shaky moan, feeling his legs tremble. Dallon spread the fingers and bit hard his collarbone, Brendon’s back arched and he whispered Dallon’s name again, this time it was just a muffled sound and Dallon knew exactly what he had found. He couldn’t be prouder of himself.

“Ready?” he asked sweetly, biting his jaw.

“Yes, I am Daddy.”

Dallon smiled and he kissed his lips softly, he whispered in his ear that he loved him and Brendon sniffed, smiling shyly. Dallon took his hands from the headboard and he placed them on his back, knowing that both of them were hungry for each other skin; especially Dallon but that’s not the point. Brendon hummed happily and he dig his fingers in his back, moaning and groaning. Dallon kissed his forehead while he thrust his whole shaft inside Brendon, closing his eyes and letting his head drop down, touching Brendon’s. He let out few fast breaths and Brendon shivered, he tried to hide his body under Dallon’s and he gripped tightly his back. He was already feeling his orgasm in the back of his stomach and he groaned, panting Dallon’s name.

“You can come when you want today.” Dallon said thrusting slowly at first, then he speeded up a bit and he grabbed one of Brendon’s legs, placing it on his hips and changing the angle, going even deeper, “You’re doing so- _fucking hell you’re still tight_.” he moaned thrusting faster.

Brendon groaned and licked his lips, looking at Dallon and staring at his face, “D-daddy please, more.” Brendon gripped tightly his hair and he pulled them making Dallon moan, “Daddy it hurts, t-touch me please. I need you.” he kissed his lips and moaned on them, letting out a small and shy curse when Dallon licked his bottom lip.

“Fuck baby, I love you.” Dallon curled his hand around Brendon’s cock and he pumped him slowly, he moaned and Brendon’s back arched and his fingers scratched his skin. Dallon jerked him off faster and his thrust became a complete mess, his voice was hoarse and deep, he couldn’t even formulate completed phrases. Brendon moaned and Dallon gritted his teeth when Brendon mumbled his name.

Brendon closed his eyes and he gripped tightly Dallon’s hair, he sobbed when Dallon changed angel again, ending with hitting his prostate, making him whimper and whine. His muscles tightened around Dallon’s cock and he made him almost shout in pleasure, he knew how much he loved that and how much he loved feeling Dallon’s dick stuck in him. He whispered his name and Dallon stroked him slower and then faster, slowing down again when Brendon almost reached the edge. Dallon was playing with him a bit and Brendon was already lost in his pleasure and in the sounds around him, made of moans, groans and whispers.

Dallon thrust faster feeling his orgasm grow up in his stomach, he looked at Brendon and he smiled- kind of- at him, he bit his jaw and he grinned, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He felt Brendon’s nails in his back and his heels pressed against his butt, he smiled when Brendon whined loudly while he was brushing his thumb on the slit of his cock. Brendon shuddered and moaned even louder.

“Daddy…” he breathed quietly, “Daddy please.”

“Come babe.” Dallon groaned hitting his prostate and pumping his dick in sync with his thrust. Brendon came in his hand with his eyes closed, his bottom lip between his teeth and his back arched. “Damn it, Bren!” Dallon said loudly coming inside him, panting and shivering when he heard Brendon mewl.

Dallon fell down on the mattress and he rolled on his back, dragging Brendon on his chest. He looked at him with his chin placed on his skin, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dallon said pecking his lips and adjusting his hair, “You should show me that photo, though.” Brendon nodded and he curled himself more on his chest, “You did so good, so good Bren.” He smiled and the other boy closed his eyes, smiling, “Who’s my little guy?” he asked pocking his ribs.

“It’s me!” Brendon said loudly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Of course you are.” Brendon giggled and kissed his lips, covering them with their blanket, Dallon readjusted him on his waist and he hid his face in his neck, breathing softly his scent, “My little guy.” Dallon said, falling asleep with his hands in Brendon’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everyone, here I am again with this small one shot. It's about Daddy Kink, nothing new. I just like it a lot and I find it sweet? I don't know? Anyway, I hope you've liked it and see you soon pals


End file.
